everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the C
Summary: 'The Hunters help Yang get his grades up. '(We open up on Yang, staring in numb disbelief at his report card.) Yang Hou: C...C-...D-...F...oh gods, Dad's gonna kill me... (One of the girls at his school, Marie Lang, overhears him.) Marie Lang: *quietly* That bad? (She turns to her friends.) Marie Lang: Hey, did you know? Yang's grades are getting even worse. He got a C in Home Economics. I didn't even know you could get a C in Home Economics. (Yang slams his head on the table. The camera cuts to him in the principal's office.) Principal Kent: 'Yang, I know you've haven't been doing very well these past weeks. What happened? Your grades suddenly took a nose dive! '''Yang Hou: '''I dunno Mr Kent. But is there anything I can do to fix this? '''Principal Kent: '''Well, you can take the make up test this weekend. It's the only way for you to fix your grades on that report card now. A new one will be reprinted after the test with your updated grades. '''Yang Hou: '''Thank you, Principal Kent. '(The camera cuts to his house later that day. The Hunters arrive by portal.) Yang Hou: '''Thank gods you guys are here! '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''What's the emergency bro? I hope it's not another pickle jar. '''Yang Hou: '''I need you guys to help me study for the make up test on Sunday! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''What's gonna happen if your grades don't come up? '''Yang Hou: '''DUH! My dad's gonna ground me forever! I won't be able to get into college! I won't get to hang out with you guys and I'll have to quit the football team! Please help me with this! '''Nia Troy: '''Fine! We'll help you just stop crying! '''Toni Jakuta: '''Which subjects exactly are you struggling in, Yang? We'll only know how to help you if we know exactly what's wrong. '''Yang Hou: Is P.E. a graded subject? Toni Jakuta: Why do you ask? Yang Hou: If it's not, it's everything. (The Hunters all faceplant.) Hinoka Kodomo: Welp, he's a lost cause. We did all we could! Let's go home. Toni Jakuta: 'Noka, I am not giving up that easily. Yang, we shall make sure that each and every single one of your grades are at least an A. Ife Jakuta: Oh god. Yang Hou: At least an A?! I don't know anyone who's grades are at least an A! Ife Jakuta: Toni graduated with an all A* report card. And by all As, she means A- is too low. Toni Jakuta: Okay, maybe A- will be accepted. Foxx Otur: 'Why don't we split up into different groups to cram him with all the stuff? '''Yang Hou: '''Okay then. Subjects I'm being tested on, Math, biology, chemistry, geography and French. '''Nia Troy: '''Alright team, let's get tutoring! '(Everyone splits up into teams. Shade, Eigou, Jewel and Setsuna on Math. Yoruko, Trifa, Adolpha and Lupe on Biology. Toni, Ife, Nia, Akihiro and Hinoka on Chemistry. Adam, Amber, Foxx, Valeria and Vidyut on Geography. Yang starts off with math.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'We checked out the stuff in your textbook and made a bit of a crash course for you. Since your math set is 3A this stuff is pretty easy. Alright, let's start with fractions! Can you solve this question from the past paper? '(Yang scribbles on one of the questions onto a whiteboard. yang gets up and scratches his head. He then starts writing and solves it.) Eigou Nile: 'Wait, what?....That's correct. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Why don't we try circles and angles, those are the hardest in the syllabus. '(Yang easily solves the exam question. Everyone is confused.) Yoruko Senju: 'Okay seriously, what's going on here? We thought you didn't know the stuff! '''Yang Hou: '''I mean I do! But I dunno, it's like my grades just dropped. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Can we see your old report cards? '(Yang goes into his closet and digs them out. Everyone is even more confused than before, all of his report cards have good grades on them until the last 2.) Hinoka Kodomo: Let me see those. (She takes the report cards and looks them over. After a little bit, she facepalms.) Hinoka Kodomo: Yang...it's not that you got the questions wrong. It's that you mixed up the questions. You gave a division answer to a multiplication question! How come nobody noticed? Yang Hou: 'I did? Well I have been mixing up my daily routines for a little bit now, like I shower before working out and sleeping upside down. '(Shade notices something under his bed, he fishes it out.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I think I know why he's been mixing things up and not realize it until later. '(He holds up one of the telepathy devices that Yang broke in Gender-swap!.) Yang Hou: 'Look I tried to fix it and stuff. but then it electrocuted me or something. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''When you broke it, it mixed up everyone's minds so when you tried to fix it it mixed up yours. '''Yang Hou: '''Can you do something? '(Shade teleports back to his lab and comes back after a few hours with the repaired device.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Just hope this works. '(He attaches it to Yang's head and presses a button on his phone, Yang shudders a little.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Now let's see. Yang solve these chemistry questions? '(He writes the question on the board, Yang goes to it and answers the questions correctly without mixing them up.) Yang Hou: 'Woah! Sick! Thanks guys. I guess the only one I really have to worry about is French. '''Kagami Nile: '''It's alright, me and Trifa can help you! '''Yang Hou: '''It's alright, I think I know how to get myself out of this mess. '(The camera cuts to him watching a French dub of his favorite documentary. Everyone looks at him and sighs, they all leave. Cut to the day after the make-up test, Yang gets his updated report card. He is so relieved.) Yang Hou: 'B, B+, A-, B, B, A+, A, B-. Whoo! Really dodged a bullet there! '''Amanda Hou: '''Yang! Honey? Why is your report card in the trash? '''Yang Hou: '''It's a long story, but this is the new one that was the old one. '(The camera cuts to outside of the house revealing that Yang had put the device in the trash. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes